fairytail_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mirajane
Mirajane to dobroduszna i sympatyczna kelnerka oraz "dziewczyna z okładki" gildii Fairy Tail. Wygląd Mirajane jest dziewczyną wzrostu Lucy o długich, białych, lekko falujących włosach, które z przodu czesze w kucyka nad czołem. Ma kobaltowoniebieskie oczy. Będąc jeszcze magiem klasy "S", ubierała się w stylu gotyckim: nosiła krótkie spódnice i bluzki, połączone z biżuterią w kształcie smoczej łapy, a włosy związywała w wysokiego kucyka. Po śmierci Lisanny, mogło się wydawać, że chce zastąpić siostrę. Zaczęła się ubierać tak jak ona, w długie dziewczęce sukienki, pełne koronek i kokardek. Osobowość Początkowo Mira, była z zachowania trochę podobna do Natsu. Uwielbiała walczyć (zwłaszcza z Erzą), była bardzo agresywna i zadziorna. Nie miała dobrych kontaktów z pozostałymi członkami gildii, którzy bali się jej wybuchowego charakteru i nieprzewidywalności (oczywiście nie licząc Erzy) Wszystko się zmieniło po śmierci Lisanny. Mira starała się wszystkim zastąpić uroczą i słodką Lisanne, niejako przejmując jej rolę. Pomimo tego co sama ciągle powtarzała Elfmanowi, nie potrafiła "żyć dalej" tak samo jak wcześniej, było to pewnie spowodowane głębokim poczuciem winy i odpowiedzialności za to co się stało. Jej osobowość zmieniła się diametralnie. Stałą się do bólu sympatyczną i słodką kelnerką z Fairy Tail, jej "twarzą". Jak sama stwierdziła: Po sadze Phantom Lord i Festiwalu Walk, bardzo ją bolało, że nie mogła w żaden sposób wspomóc przyjaciół. Elfman jednak stwierdził, że jej rolą jest niesienie pocieszenia i uśmiechu. Mirzę jednak to chyba nie wystarczyło... Dla obrony przyjaciół jest w stanie poświęcić wszystko, ze swoim życiem i bezpieczeństwem włącznie, co udowodniła zmieniając się w Lucy podczas sagi Phantom Lord. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Lucy, gdy ta przybyła do gildii, często wysłuchuje jej narzekań na misje z Drużyną Natsu, o kłopotach z Gwiezdnymi Duchami, służy radą i nawet zdarza się jej zostawić jakieś "specjalne" zadanie dla Lucy. Może to się wiązać z faktem, że Lucy z charakteru nie co jej przypomina Lisanne. Momentami można zauważyć jeszcze "przebłyski" dawnej Miry. Wtedy, gdy nazywa walkę między członkami gildii "zabawną", gdy wściekła się na Laxusa, albo gdy "pomagała" bratu w uświadamianiu Jeta i Droya, na temat ich roli w Shadow Gear. Historia Mirajane przyłączyła się do gildii z rodzeństwem już jako dziecko, gdzie utworzyli "rodzinna" drużynę. Domeną jej członków jest niejako dziedziczna zdolność do magii "Przejęcia", Demonów, w przypadku Miry, Bestii, przez Elfmana, Zwierząt, przez Lisanne. Po jakimś czasie Mira, uzyskała nominacje na maga Klasy"S", także wtedy rodzeństwo często wyruszało z nią na misje tej klasy, aż do pamiętnego dnia, gdy wspólnie postanowili pokonać Króla Bestii, terroryzującego okoliczne miasto i jego mieszkańców. Zamiast Miry, Bestię przejął Elfman, ale stracił nad nią kontrolę. Lisanna próbowała go powstrzymać, ale została bardzo brutalnie zaatakowana. Mira myślała, że ukochana siostra zginęła, jednak, jak się okazało została przeniesiona do Edolas, gdzie udawała, że jest "tamtą" Lisanna. Ponowne spotkanie rodzeństwa, było bardzo wzruszające. Po tym zdarzeniu Mira straciła wolę i ducha walki, oraz, co najgorsze, swoją potężną magię. Po pojedynku z Friedem, gdy zagrożone było życie jej brata, Mira po raz kolejny odblokowała swoje zdolności. Fabuła 'Saga Macao' Po wejściu Lucy do budynku gildii wszyscy zaczynają się bić, a ona pyta, czy jest tu chociaż jedna normalna osoba. Po chwili Mira zaczyna rozmawiać z Lucy. Nagle Mirajane dostaje butelką w głowę i mówi, że to bardzo zabawne. Potem Mira opowiada historię Natsu i Igneela. 'Saga Wyspa Galuna' Mira opowiada Lucy o drugim piętrze i zadaniach dla magów klasy S. Później Mira dowiaduje się, że Happy ukradł w nocy zlecenie klasy S. Słysząc, że Laxus wiedział o tym i nic nie zrobił, Mirajane bardzo się denerwuje. 'Saga Phantom Lord' Mira zaprowadza Natsu i innych do piwnicy i opowiada, że gildia Phantom Lord zaatakowała ich w nocy. Następnie broni Lucy przed klepnięciem w tyłek przez mistrza Makarova. Potem rozmawia przez LaCrymę z Laxusem, a gdy dowiaduje się, że ten nie chce im pomóc, krzyczy, że ktoś taki jak on nie może być w tej gildii, i rozbija kulę. W trakcie walki zmienia się w Lucy, jednak zostaje złapana i wzięta za zakładnika. Po chwili Mira zauważa Elfmana, walczącego z jednym z 4 Elementu, Solem. Potem Elfman zmienia się w pełną bestię i ratuje Mirajane. Po walce Mira świętuje zwycięstwo z innymi. 'Saga Festiwal Walk' Wykonuje piękną piosenkę, która wszystkim się podoba. Na drugi dzień, gdy ma wyjść na scenę, Gajeel ją zatrzymuje i występuje sam. Potem Mira bierze udział w konkursie na Miss Fairy Tail, lecz niestety zostaje zamieniona w kamień przez Evergreen. Po odczarowaniu, widząc, że Elfman został brutalnie pokonany, Mira używa swojego Yami no Ecriture Darkness, przemieniając się w demona. Gdy pokonuje Frieda, nie ma serca, aby go zabić. Wtedy Mira rozmawia z Friedem, a ten zaczyna płakać. Walka kończy się remisem, ponieważ obie strony straciły zapał do dalszej walki. 'Saga Oracion Seis' 'Saga Daphne' 'Saga Edolas' 'Saga Próby' 'Saga X791' Magia i Umiejętności Mira będąc jeszcze aktywnym magiem, słynęła z olbrzymiej mocy, do tego stopnia, że zaczęto nazywać ją Demonem, a plotki na temat jej potęgi sięgnęły daleko. Nie były one przesadzone, co można zauważyć podczas walki z Friedem. Transformacja: (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) Podstawową magią Miry, jest transformacja. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, Mira może dowolnie zmieniać swój wygląd i w zależności od przemiany, nabierać nowych cech, jak latanie czy możliwość oddychania pod wodą. Przejęcie (テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): To ta magia nadala jej tytuł demona. Mira nauczyła się przejmować ciała i umiejętności pokonanych przez nią demonów. *'Dusza Szatana' (サタンソウル Satan Sōru): W wyniku tego Przejęcia, Mirze wyrasta ogon i para skrzydeł. Jej ciało pokrywają łusko-podobne wytwory. Dramatycznie wzrasta jej szybkość i siła ataku. Ma również możliwość używania dodatkowych ataków, bazujących na różnych żywiołach: :*'Lot:' tworząc parę skrzydeł, Mira zdobywa umiejętność lotu. :*'Strumień Ciemności:' Mira kumuluje magię ciemności w dłoniach, po czym wysyła ją w kierunku przeciwnika, gdzie przyjmuje formę rąk. :*'Iskra Zła:' Mira, wykorzystując magię błyskawic, kumuluje w dłoniach wyładowania elektryczne i atakuje przeciwnika (tylko w anime). :*'Eksplozja Zła': Mira przekształca wodę z okolicznego jeziora w tornado i atakuje przeciwnika. :*'Zagłada Duszy:' Magia jest gromadzona w dłoniach w postaci kuli, po czym jest wystrzeliwana w kierunku przeciwnika. :*'Demoni Podmuch': Mira tworzy kulę złożoną z ciemności, po cztm wysyła ją w kierunku celu. Magia Snu: Mira użyła jej, by uśpić Lucy podczas serii Phantom Lord. *'Senne Uderzenie:' Użytkownik tworzy kule przypominające bąbelki, które natychmiast usypiają wroga. Główne Walki * VS Fried Justine = WYGRANA * VS Elfman i Evergreen = PRZEGRANA Ciekawostki *Imię Miry pochodzi z jednej gry, w którą Mashima grał, gdy tworzył tę postać. *Uczyła Natsu i Lucy magii Transformacji, ale tylko Natsu osiągnął "jakiś "skutek. *Mira kompletnie nie umie malować, co jest jednym z gagów serii, razem z drugim, gdy Gray doprowadzą ją do płaczu. *Mira uważa, że rywalizacja Natsu i Gray'a jest "słodka" *Uważa, że Plue jest najsilniejszym Gwiezdnym Duchem. *Jej Edolańskie alter ego było...takie samo jak ona teraz. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Magowie Rangi "S" Kategoria:Sojusznicy